After the Dark War
by punkkittyangel1
Summary: Taking place after the last book instead of the heavenly fire killing Sebastian it left him very sickly and weak to the point where he is unable to leave his house and his only visitor is Alec. Rated M for language and later chapters, BoyxBoy, basically a prequel to my one-shot Sebastian w/glasses, please review
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian wasn't doing great; he could barely stand and had to deal with the silent brothers "healing" at least once a day. The pain of which left him screaming every time they came. The only reason they bother with this instead of killing him is because of his sister's request; the same sister who never bothered to visit him in this big empty manor. The heavenly fire burned out the demon blood but not the hatred everyone harbored for me. I never regretted what I did not thought there was anything wrong with what I did. Not till most of my existence was burned from my body leaving me this sickly useless man, if I could even call myself that anymore. I hate myself and don't have the strength to do anything about it. The only pleasant company I get is ex-silent brother Jem and he's only come twice in the month I've been stuck here. Getting food is an adventure in itself. No one helps me despite knowing my condition, I'm pretty sure the silent brothers make me scream in agony on purpose, so I have to hobble along to the kitchen leaning on walls and counters hoping I don't fall just to make a sandwich. I was attempting to do just that when I heard the door open. Assuming it was a brother I chose to ignore it and continued trying to get the peanut butter from the tip shelf, at least if I fell now I wouldn't be on the ground long and I'd rather eat before I am "healed". I try to stand on my tip toes one hand on the counter for support as I reach just inches away when someone else's hand grabbed the peanut butter first. I quickly turn around to see a very unexpected visitor: Alec Lightwood. He stood rather awkwardly holding out the peanut butter for me with what seemed to be a permanent glare on his face. "Alexander, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I took the jar from his hand and turned back to my sandwich.  
"Clary asked me to check in on you."  
I finished putting my sandwich together and turned back to him leaning against the counter. "Why doesn't Clary check in on me herself." I took a bite of my sandwich and gave Alec the most arrogant defiant look I could manage as I took a bite, this man could kill me easily and I've no doubt he wants to if he sees how weak I am he might just change his mind and take pity on me, I need to do whatever I can to avoid his pity.  
"Trust me I'd prefer she come here herself just as much as you do but her mom won't allow it."  
"So you got stuck with Sebastian duty then, lucky you." I smirked  
"Yeah lucky, when was the last time you ate anyway."  
"Not sure, no one ever tells me how long I'm out after the silent brothers heal me."  
"And all your eating is a PB&J?"  
"Yeah so what" I finished my sandwich and dusted the crumbs from my hands on my pants.  
"You're going to starve yourself."  
"What do you care?"  
Alec's glare deepened you know what you're right." He turned to walk out of the room and I grabbed his arm, I couldn't let him leave, the only one willing to talk to me since I got here, even if it was out of hate. I couldn't let him leave. He turned back just enough to pull me by the hand attached to his arm of the counter. I stumbled and fell, Alec catching me just before I hit the ground.  
"Are you ok?" For a moment it actually seemed like there was real concern in his eyes he helped me sit leaning against the counter. I couldn't bear to look at him, glare at me hate me kill me even just don't fucking pity me. I heard he open the fridge a moment later. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to find food but it's pretty barren in here.  
"Can't exactly go shopping."  
"I'll just order a pizza."  
I quickly turned my head back towards him "You don't have to do that I'm fine."  
"No your not." He quickly out his phone to his ear and that was that. I turned my head away and stared at the ground. I hate this, I hate feeling so Damn weak, I felt tears stinging my eyes and closed them trying to swallow the pain instead of showing Alec anymore weakness.  
"You don't have to act Sebastian, you spent your whole life with the demon blood in you it's no wonder you'll have issues when it's gone especially when you're barely eating."  
He's right I know but that doesn't make this any easier, how am I supposed to show everyone that I'm different and I can be a good man, a good shadowhunter, if I can't even stand by myself, all I'll ever feel from others is hated and pity. I couldn't respond to what Alec said so i opted you change the subject. "How's your relationship with the warlock going?" I looked back at him just in time to see a flash of pain of his face.  
"Good-great actually"  
"You sure about that?"  
"Absolutely"  
"If you say so lover boy." I try to pull myself to my feet using the counter and Alec immediately comes to help.  
"At least I have a relationship"  
"Imagine that's allot easier to obtain when you're not hated by everyone."  
"Yeah that does seem to help." After I managed to get back on my feet we were close enough for me to see the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly before going back into scowl mode.  
"How long you plan on staying here with little old me?"  
"Long enough to eat my fill a pizza, I am paying for it after all."  
"Fair enough, help me to bed?"  
He draped my arm around his shoulders and his hand on my waist. "Lead the way your highness" something about being pulled into him made me take in a rather sharp breath. I decided to shakes it off and walk back through the empty halls to the dark gray walls of my bedroom. Alec helped me get back under the black covers of my bed and apparently decided to explore.  
"Nice place you got here." He said looking at my untouched bookshelf.  
"That's one way to describe it."  
"At least you have a tv" he walked over to the big black screen hanging on the wall across from my bed.  
"Is that mundane tech?"  
"Yeah I watch it with Magnus allot I'll show you, at the very least it'll give you something to do while you're here by yourself." He picked up a small black rectangle and pressed a button after sitting next to me and immediately there were people talking causing me to jump a little. Alec chuckled a little at my being startled and I glared at him. He then showed me what he called a remote and how to use it before the doorbell rang.  
"That's probably the pizza I'll go get it and you flip through the channels till you find something interesting ok?"  
"Yeah sure" he quickly left while I was hitting the channel button repeatedly only to stop when I saw a ghost make some kid drive of a bridge and Alec returned with a smell the made me realize just hire hungry I really was. He say on the covers next to me and placed the pizza box between us getting us both a slice which I quickly devoured. In the tv I saw a very attractive car going down the highway and I feared it would go over the bridge as well as I reached for another piece of pizza.  
"Oh I know this show."  
"You do?  
"Yeah Magnus likes to talk about how smexy he thinks the brothers are."  
"That must make you feel great." I went in for my third slice and looked up at Alec as he stated at the tv; a small smirk on his face.  
"Nah you should hear the way he talks about me."  
"Trying to make me jealous are you?"  
"Yeah sure, I should probably get going now" he quickly pushed himself of the bed.  
"You only had one slice"  
"I'm full."  
"Alright" I felt a sudden loneliness hit me like a weight from the thought of him leaving. "Could you consider coming back tomorrow?" Fuck that sounded desperate and wimpy.  
"You want me to?"  
"Well yeah I guess beats being here alone all day especially if you're going to feed me like today."I tried to play it off like it was nothing but I hate the thought of him leaving so much right now. He just stood there with his back to me and I almost beloved he was mad at me.  
"Sure I'll come back." Thank God. I felt like I could let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.  
"Alright cool, see you tomorrow then."  
"Yeah, bye Sebastian." And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I never slept better; at least not that I can remember since I was stabbed with holy fire. I never realized spending so much time with someone who hates your guts can allow you a good night's rest whereas sleeping for Raziel only knows how long, hours to days perhaps, and waking up feeling like shit. It was 5:00 am so it seems the internal alarm my father instilled in me is still intact. I looked over at the opposite side of the bed and saw the pizza box left there from the day before with a few pieces still in it: breakfast. I really hate cold pizza but I don't exactly have a microwave in my room nor the will to get up so i decided to deal. Soon I heard my door open and my ears perked up with anticipation only to be crushed as the silent brothers appeared in my bedroom; of course Alec wouldn't come this early he probably sleeping or spending time with his boyfriend or family. The thought of a family stung, I'm not bad anymore, my blood has been purified but I still can't have my family. Family was always a drive for me, doing whatever my father said despite the abuse he gave me then starting the dark war to get my sister and kinda adopted brother to be by my side. The path to hell is paved with good intentions. Alec was lucky he had his family and Magnus; no one could ever love a monster even after he's become a man. I sigh as the brothers check my vitals sticking they'd tell me how I was doing for once. Suddenly there were footsteps outside the door and clash that almost seemed to make the brothers jump. I had already questioned my safety knowing anyone with a Seelie could come in at moment hearing the ruckus in the other room made me believe the only reason I'm still alive it's the clumsiness of my killers. The silent brothers turned to each other with caution before opening the door. There was Alec scrabbling to refill a few plastic bags. He looked up into my room, his face obviously flushed.  
"I was just uh putting groceries away..." He quickly picked up the groceries and headed for the kitchen and within roughly five minutes he was back again.  
"Brother Sadradoch how is he?"  
They turned to him probably communicating with him but of course not me  
"I see"  
That probably meant something bad.  
"I'll just wait outside then" he left closing the door behind him. They turned back to face me and in my head told me to remove my blanket and shirt which caused me groan happily but obey do we could get this over with.

Alec:  
I stood outside Sebastian's room for what seemed like hours hearing nothing but hit wrenching screams from inside. What am I even still doing here? I should just go rather then waiting outside the room of a killer. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor where I date with my legs crossed. Something about the audible agony tore into me like a knife. What exactly were they doing in there, what runes or medicine could cause such a reaction? Perhaps they were experimenting on him, seeing just how pure his blood really is now, they told me there was no real change from after we brought him back from hell but that can't be true right? After all this time nothing has changed? What do I care though, this man killed my brother he deserves to suffer. I keep seeing the way he looked at me with such desperation when he asked me to come back, the tears he tried to hide when I was ordering pizza and he was on the ground. This man seems so different then the one who killed max; they share the same face and yet now it looks foreign, like a man I'm meeting for the first time.

Sebastian:  
After the brothers finished torturing me they went out to talk to Alec about Raziel only knows what leaving me here to fight off exhaustion. I just woke up but crying and being ripped apart by runes I couldn't even read always left me groggy as well as nauseous. Soon Alec came into the room cautiously, an almost worried expression on his face.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Like I was hit by a train and need a nap."  
"Oh well you can sleep for a bit I'll go make some brunch"  
"What time is it?"  
"Nine"  
"Oh alright just wake me when it's done"  
"I will" I yawned as he left and let myself soft off.

I can't see. Everything is so dark yet so familiar. The soft silk sheets beneath me, the weight upon my chest, sweet flowery smell. It's a body laying on me, female, small and fair. I attempted to get a better look but it was just too dark to see and my movement seemed to wake the sleeping figure upon me.  
"Good morning Sebastian~" she moved up to kiss just under my ear causing me to take in a sharp breath. Whoever she is knows how sensitive my ears are meaning we must have slept together quite a bit. Her voice was smooth and confident almost like "the seelie queen"  
"Were you expecting someone else?"  
"I wasn't expecting anyone actually, where is Alec?"  
"The Lightwood boy?" She laughed "I didn't expect you to have any interest in him though I will say he is quite pretty, he can join us if you want."  
"What do you mean join?"  
I felt her hands run down my shirtless chest to start sliding my pajama bottoms and underwear down.  
"Wait what are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing Sebastian?"  
After freeing me she moved on top of me and nibbled on my earlobe. It felt wrong, but Damn did it feel good. She moved exactly like I remembered attacking all my sensitive spots just hard enough to drive me crazy but it still wasn't enough. She's the queen so naturally she likes control but she to fucking gentle on top. I flipped us over and I could feel the anger of being stripped of her control radiant off her but I didn't care I needed it harder I needed to feel her nails digging into my back tearing my flesh.  
"Sebastian~" suddenly there was a brand new hand on my back, one that was bigger and calloused.  
"Sebastian wake up"  
My eyes flew open and Alec was hovering over me pushing on my back and I was laying on my stomach clinging to my pillow. I rolled back over onto my back and tried to suit up against the headboard making sure my blanket kept me covered from the waist down. Alec gave me a plate with pancakes and bacon on it before sitting down next to me with his own plate and started eating. I, on the other, hand just started at it cautiously.  
"What's wrong?"  
Did you cook this?  
"Yeah, look if you're worried because of how bad my sister is don't be."  
"Is it poisoned?"  
"You really think I'd be eating if it were?"  
I tried to eat it quickly still worried about the taste but it was surprisingly really good; I guess you can't go wrong with bacon.  
"Hey when was the last time you showered?"  
I almost choked "What are you trying to say?"  
"Nothing just you can't stand so I figured you probably can't shower either."  
"Yeah i-it's definitely hard" honestly I haven't even thought about bathing but there's no way I could tell him that.  
"I could put a chair in the shower so you get sit in the shower without taking a bath since I imagine it be hard for you to get up out of a bath."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Well...That's a good question?"  
"You should hate me more than anyone, I killed your brother, kidnapped your boyfriend, basically put you through hell"  
"You're right but you're different now. You don't have demon blood anymore you have..."  
"What?"  
"Let's just say the only reason you're alive is the heavenly fire still in your veins, the brothers say it's practically animating your corpse, they've been studying and experimenting how to replace it with functioning vitals. That being said I doubt they really care if you live or die; their scholars and your an experiment."  
"I see..."  
Alec pushed himself off his side of the bed and walks over to me hiking out his arm.  
"Come, I'll help you to the bath."  
Soon after the awkwardness of Alec helping my reanimated corpse shower I found myself in the dining room playing chess or winning chess I should say. Alec didn't seem very happy about it which made it that much better. He glared at me as I took his rook and placed my knight in front of his king.  
"Check mate" I smirked at him.  
"I hate you"  
"Wow we're like twins"  
"Shut up and reset the board" I took this as a good opportunity to laugh which kinda hurt but not like the pain of my treatment probably just because I can't really remember the last time off really laughed.  
"Hey Sebastian, I've been thinking, you should probably have like a live in nurse out something."  
"You should seriously look into becoming a comedian Alec."  
"I'm serious you can't just rely on a few random visits to get a proper meal and shower."  
"Alec look at me, I'm a monster, I killed so many people, turned their loved ones into killers, no one would help me let alone live with me."  
"If you weren't such a dick in a chess match I might consider it."  
I dropped the pawn I was about to move and stared at him in shock  
"You would? What about Magnus and your family?"  
"my family sent me here to check on you anyway and Magnus...we're not doing so great."He was staring at the ground as he spoke and I could tell my pressing in the subject would only hurt him.  
"I see, in that case will you put in a sexy little nurse uniform and pamper me."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you."  
"That is why I said it" I smirked at him  
"Is that what you were dreaming about earlier?"  
"How did you- that wasn't about you."  
"I figured but I figured you weren't growling in your sleep because of some nightmare."  
"Growling huh? Is that really how I sound?"  
"Next time I'll record it do you can hear for yourself. Who were you dreaming about?"  
"...The Seelie queen, we slept together often before though aside from her "usefulness" I never cared for her. It sounds cruel now but then she was a tool for war and sex and she was fantastic at both. Seeing her again in a dream...Is like a wet dream within a nightmare."  
"I can imagine, she was never really enjoyable to be around." He flashed me a smug smile "sorry I shot your lover"  
I threw my pawn at him  
"Just you wait I'll find a new lover ten times as hot as her our anyone you'll ever get"  
"Yeah sure what do you want for dinner?"


End file.
